


Never forget this (or us)

by fandomgarbage622868



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual E.J., Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Bisexual E.J. Caswell (HSM: The Series), Bisexual Ricky, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgarbage622868/pseuds/fandomgarbage622868
Summary: “That’s not how it happened at all!”-_-_-Or the one where Ricky and E.J. fight over who kissed who first.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Never forget this (or us)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: EJ and Ricky remembering their first kiss… and they have very different takes on it.  
> —  
> I really wanted to write some good ol’ fluff after my last fic, so here we are.

If cuddling could be copyrighted, Ricky and E.J. would probably own that copyright. Cuddling was a very important part of their relationship, they even had a whole night out of the week set aside just for it. It was just a time for them to enjoy each other’s company and forgot everything else going on outside. That night they had decided to watch a movie, one that was so bad that if you asked them what is was, they wouldn’t be able to answer. They glanced at the screen and saw that the main female character finally did what she had been talking about doing for the last hour and a half of the film and kissed the main male character. “Do you remember our first kiss?” Ricky asked casually.

“Of course I do.” E.J. smiled at the memory springing to his mind, his grip tightening around the younger boy’s waist.

**\--E.J.’s Flashback--**

_ “Today was actually pretty fun, E.J.” Ricky smiled sweetly. The two went out, as friends, obviously, and were now sitting in E.J.’s car which was parked on a hill overlooking the city bustling beneath them.  _

_ “Glad you had fun, I’m also glad we were able to ditch all of the Nini drama and just be friends, you know?” E.J. smiled back and Ricky nodded. It broke E.J. up on the inside to think that all he’d ever be with Ricky was friends, but at least he could say that he had the best enemies to friends/unrequited love story ever. He knew that Ricky wasn’t into him and that was ok, they had spent months pining over the same girl, whom Ricky was definitely back together with. _

_ “Yeah, friends.” Ricky smiled uneasily. ‘Oh god, did he not even want to us that?’ E.J. thought, worriedly. “Why did you ask me to go to the movies with you?” Ricky asked eventually after a moment of silence. ‘He’s on to me… just play it straight… I mean safe.’ _

_ “Because… we never really spent any one on one time together and I guess I just wanted to.” E.J. said with a smile. ‘Good job genius, tell him you want to spend one-on-one time with him, he’ll never know you have a crush on him now.’ E.J. yelled at himself in his head.  _

_ “No offence, but why?” Ricky asked curiously with an eyebrow raised. ‘God, why does he have to look at me all intensely?’ E.J. groaned internally. _

_ “What do you mean?” E.J. said without being able to look Ricky in the eyes, that is until he felt a shaky hand scoop under his chin and lift his gaze so he was looking into the other boy’s eyes.  _

_ “E.J., I’m asking if you wanted this to be a date.” Ricky said in a serious voice. E.J. felt his breath hitch in his throat as he cautiously let his eyes flick down to Ricky’s lips. _

_ “Depends, would you hate me if I said yes?” E.J. asked almost so quietly that he couldn’t hear it himself, but lucky for him, he and Ricky had drifted so close to each other that he had heard it.  _

_ “Not at all.” Ricky smiled slightly, “I like you, E.J., like a lot, and not in a friend way.” E.J. had a brief moment where the words refused to process as if when they did the meaning of them would somehow change. E.J. wasn’t sure when his confidence was boosted but without a second thought he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ricky’s. E.J. had kissed a lot of people in his lifetime, but kissing Ricky was by far his favorite. The moment their lips touched, E.J. knew he never wanted his lips to press against anyone else’s. _

_ “I like you too, Ricky Bowen. A lot.” E.J. practically whispered after they pulled apart. _

**\--End of Flashback--**

“You’re kidding right?” Ricky asked with a laugh after E.J. finished his telling of the story. He gave the younger boy a questioning look, “That’s not how it happened at all!”

“Yes it is! That’s exactly how it happened!” E.J. defended. He sat up slightly to get a better look at his boyfriend’s face, searching for any sign this was a joke. “Ok, smart guy, if that's not what happened then, what is?”

**\--Ricky’s Flashback--**

_ “I had a lot of fun today, E.J.” Ricky smiled sweetly. E.J. had asked Ricky to go to the movies with him, and of course he only asked him as a friend, right? Ricky had convinced E.J. to park on a hill where you could see basically all of SLC because he had somehow convinced himself it would ‘romantic’. Who was he kidding? E.J. Caswell was straight and even if he wasn’t there was no way he was into Ricky… right? _

_ “Glad you had fun, I’m also glad we were able to ditch all of the Nini drama and just be friends, you know?” E.J. smiled back and Ricky nodded. ‘Friends’... of course. Why would he use any other word? Because that’s what they were, friends. Just friends. Right? Ricky was kidding himself to think that the E.J. Caswell would ever like some skater boy nobody like himself. Right? Right. Definitely right. Duh. _

_ “Yeah, friends.” Ricky smiled uneasily. ‘God who’d know that pretending your feelings were platonic could be so hard?’ Ricky thought to himself with in internal sigh. If Ricky was being honest, he wasn’t even sure if E.J. did really want to even be his friend. He had continuously convinced himself that E.J. didn’t hate him and wanted him in his life, but that could be all in his head, and it probably was. Right? “Why did you want to hang out with me, I mean like away from everyone else?” Ricky asked and then prepared himself for the heart shattering blow he knew was coming next. _

_ “Because… I guess it’s just I’ve hung out with all our other friends separate from the group, so I guess it was just your turn… I don’t know.” E.J. said with a smile and a nonchalant shrug. ‘Oh right. Duh, of course. Why would he want to spend time with me? It was just my turn, duh.’ Ricky had never felt more betrayed by a thought than he had that one.  _

_ “Oh, alright. But still, why?” Ricky asked curiously before looking over and seeing E.J. looking at him, sea-green eyes burning into his soul. ‘God, why does he have to look at me all intensely?’ Ricky groaned internally. _

_ “What do you mean?” E.J. asked while looking down. Ricky thought was checking his phone or something, it wouldn’t surprise him. He probably got a text from a girl he’s dating or something. Ricky felt a twinge of sadness at the thought before he followed E.J.’s gaze and found that he wasn’t on his phone, and was… blushing? No that couldn’t be right. E.J. Caswell didn’t blush, and he definitely didn’t blush because of Ricky. Right? Ricky took a deep breath before deciding that is either now or never. ‘I mean what’s the worst that could happen? Well I guess he could kick me out of his car and make me walk home…’ Ricky pushed the negative thought aside and acted on pure instinct as he shakily lifted his hand and cautiously looped a finger under E.J.’s chin and tilted his face back up until their eyes met again. _

_ “E.J., I don’t know if I want this to be just a friend thing…” Ricky whispered with all of the confidence he could possibly muster. He was never usually that bold, that’s the effect that E.J. had on him. He had that effect on Nini too, something about E.J. just made the people around him want to impress him, and Ricky knew that was what drove him to stay with the show. It made him a better person, E.J. made him a better person. Ricky nearly choked on his spit when saw E.J.’s eyes travel down to his lips. ‘That must’ve been a trick of the light, right?’ Right? Wrong, because he was still looking…  _

_ “Would it change anything between us if I said I intended this to be a date?” It was at this point that Ricky had realised the hand he had under E.J.’s chin had been steadily bringing the older boy’s face closer to his own, subconsciously. Ok, maybe it was a little conscious. _

_ “Absolutely.” Ricky smirked, “But in a good way. I like you, E.J., like a lot, and not in a friend way.” Ricky was certain he was about to die as he had felt his heart stop entirely as he stared into E.J.’s eyes and waited for his answer. E.J. smiled brightly, eyes flickering back down to Ricky’s lips for a moment, giving Ricky all the confidence he needed to surge forward and connect their lips in a solid kiss. Ricky’s heart began to beat again and this time on hyperspeed when he felt E.J. kiss him back. Ricky had really only kissed Nini before, well like this anyways, but he would give anything and everything to never have to stop kissing E.J. Kissing E.J. just made sense, as if it’s what he was born to do. He was born for kissing E.J. Well maybe not, but that’s how right it felt, right? Right.  _

_ It felt like an eternity had passed before the boys pulled apart for air and Ricky heard E.J. let a chuckle as light as the air around them, “I like you too, Ricky Bowen. A lot.” _

**\--End of Flashback--**

“Really? That’s how you remember it? That’s so not what happened, Bowen.” E.J. said with a laugh.

“That’s precisely what happened, Caswell.” Ricky laughed and E.J. shook his head.

“I did not tell you that day was just ‘your turn’. If I did and you agreed to date me after that, I think we both have some deep seated problems to work through.” E.J. laughed and Ricky rolled his eyes.

“Ok so maybe that’s not exactly what you said but you most certainly did not say you wanted one-on-one time with me, and frankly that’s a little creepy.” Ricky slightly joked and now it was E.J.’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Not as creepy as me staring at your lips, I did not do that!” Ricky snorted at that before giving E.J. a look that said ‘yes you did’. “I did not! I glanced at them! I did not stare.” Ricky just gave him another look and E.J. rolled his eyes again, “Ok, fine. Maybe I stared, but that’s only because I wanted to kiss them so bad. Can you blame me?” E.J. raised an eyebrow before leaning in and kissing Ricky, just like he did that first time, at least the way he remembered it, anyway.


End file.
